What is Love?
by ksjf2012
Summary: A BTR Valentines day Challenge! It's a slash! Kogan! Enjoy and review please!


This isn't supposed to be how our night went. We were supposed to go to dinner, have a lovely talk about our beautiful lives, and then come home to do...I don't know. But it was all different now. Now we could barely look at each other. And it killed me. I knew it was my fault. The awkward silence...the terrible tension between us. My fault. He was gripping onto the steering wheel of his tiny sports car with one hand, while the other rested on the window, and held his head up. I wanted to reach out and touch him. Tell him I loved him and I was sorry. But from the minute we left the restaurant, to this very second he pulled up into my driveway of my house, I've been silent. It somehow got worse when he turned his car off and the only sound left was the soft raindrops hitting the car. I sat still, unsure of what to do. No way he wanted to come in. Any chance of us spending the rest of the night together, was thrown out the window. However, I feared if I just walked out of his car it would make the whole thing worse. Maybe if I just sat still, looking ahead at my white garage door he'd tell me what he wanted so I didn't have to make the choice myself. "I had gotten you some roses and chocolates for you. If you want them. No obligation, of course." I sighed out closing my eyes and put my head back clenching my hands into fists on my thighs. "Hopefully you had a good dinner. Food wise. I know everything else was horrible."

"Kendall stop, please." I raised my head, opening my eyes and turned to him, pouting. "I'm sorry. You surprised me and I didn't know what to say." He turned to me, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Anything...anything at all would have been great. You could have told me to fuck off. You could have told me you would rather jump off a bridge. Instead you sat there...and stared at me like I had horns sticking out of my head." I looked down fast and fiddled with my fingers, nervously. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is? To be in a crowded restaurant, on the most romantic day of the year, and pour your heart and soul out to a guy who clearly doesn't feel the same way?"

"Of course I feel the the same way! I was just taken back! You gave me no heads up and you know I hate any form of PDA!"

"Oh so this is my fault now?!" He screamed it down at me, getting closer, making me sit back and tense up. "That wasn't something I wanted to tell you in advance Logan! That's the whole point of a surprise." I turned away from him fast and bit my bottom lip hoping I wouldn't start crying in front of him. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of a bunch of people neither of us know. And I'm sorry you didn't like your Valentine's day gift. I'll call you tomorrow." I quickly took off my seat belt and opened the car door sliding out quick. I slammed the door shut hard digging into my suit pant pocket, and pulled out my keys. I walked around the front of his car keeping my head down. I walked quickly up to the steps of my small little deck and let out a harsh breath trying to find my house key. "Logan." I turned quick hearing his soft voice and harsh footsteps. "You forgot your phone." I frowned and reached out for it, as he handed it up to me. For a split second, our fingers grazed each other. But as soon as he knew I had a grip on it, he let it go, and turned walking back to his car. I stared at him for a minute before he got back in his car, which he left open.

"So this is it?" I slipped my phone into my pants and stepped off the porch steps walking out to him. "Because I don't want this relationship to move further anymore than it already is, you're going to be pissed off?"He got back out of his car fast and slammed the door shut hard.

"First of all Logan, you act like I asked you to marry me!" I crossed my arms over my chest as he got right in front of me, and glared down. "Second...if you don't want this relationship to go any further than what the hell are we still doing together?!" I felt my nostrils flare and wanted to scream back at him, but he kept going. "You don't want to move in with me, that's fine! But don't keep stringing me along and playing me like a fool!"

"You basically yelled it at the top of your lungs Kendall! Everyone was staring at us, making cute little faces waiting for me to answer! How is that romantic!?" I stepped forward and poked his chest squinting up at him. "If you were serious about this...about us, you would have taken my feelings into consideration!" I turned away, shaking my head again looking for my house key but stopped. I turned back to face him, but didn't get any closer to him. "And for the record Kendall, if you think I'm the one stringing you along you have another thing coming! I still haven't met your friends and you refuse to go to any of my work parties! I am putting more energy and love into this relationship then you ever do! So don't you dare think I'm playing you!" I turned back and rushed up the porch steps seething with rage.

"So then what's your answer?" I froze, key in the lock of my door and looked up at the red door in front of me. "Keep screaming at me and turning it around on me, like you always do, but at least tell me your answer. Because you have yet to do so." I swallowed hard, glancing over my shoulder, seeing him standing in the same spot, hands in the pockets of his pants. His hair was starting to press down on his forehead and side of his face because the rain was starting to come down harder. "That's what I thought. Happy Valentines day Logan." He turned fast and walked back to his car. As he opened up the door, I turned completely to face him and tensed up.

"Okay." He sighed out loudly shaking his head and looked back at me. He leaned against the inside of his car and shrugged at me.

"Okay what?" I took a tiny step forward and opened my mouth, but looked down fast. "Okay what Logan?" I licked my lips quick and looked back up to him.

"Let's move in together."His shoulders drooped suddenly and he went rigid. "I'm afraid of this relationship sometimes. You are this loud, proud man who doesn't give a damn about what anyone thinks. That is new to me." I took the three steps down to get to the sidewalk but stopped. "I hate when people stare at me...at us. I hate when people do something nice for me because I hate feeling like I can't take care of myself. And I especially hate getting gifts for Valentines day. I hate it because it makes people act stupid and crazy and do romantic stuff to their partner, that they should be doing regardless of what the calendar says." I took a few more steps to get to him and once I was on the other side of his door, I set my hand on his, gripping onto the door. "You know about all these things I hate, yet you do them anyway. You are a stubborn jackass who wears his heart on his sleeve and loves with his entirety. Why wouldn't I want to live with someone like that?"

"Then why didn't you say yes when I first asked you? You made me look like an idiot in there."

"Too be fair if you hadn't done it in the first place, you wouldn't have looked like an idiot." He frowned, which made me smile and shrug. "I love you Kendall. Even all that pushy stuff you do." He chuckled shutting his car door and reached out for me, putting his hands on my hips.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you on Valentines day. Because last year you worked."

"I know...I appreciate it." He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "Maybe next year though...we could just stay inside and feed each other strawberries or something." He nodded moving his hands to the small of my back and held me gently. "So...you said you got me roses and chocolates? Can I have them? And then I'll give you yours." He chuckled and looked up over my head blinking away rain drops before he shook his head.

"About that..." He looked back down to me and bit his bottom lip. "See I know you don't like to get gifts...especially on special occasions." I nodded putting my hands in the pockets of his pants and he moved his up to my neck quick. "So I didn't actually get you anything. I was just trying to make you upset." I stepped back fast, taking his hands off me quick.

"You are kidding right?!" His mouth dropped open and he stepped forward, reaching out to me, but i shoved him away! "When someone tells you, oh no please, don't get me anything, that means get them something!" I spun fast and headed up to my house, angry again.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I'll get you something, I promise!" I heard him run up behind me but ignored him. Even when his hands slipped around my waist and i opened my door. I walked us in, trying to slip out of his hands, but had a smile on his face. I heard my front door shut and turned quick putting my hands on his chest. "Still want to live with me?" I laughed and shook my head moving my hands up to his wet hair. I ran my fingers through it and sighed out.

"It's the best Valentines day gift ever." I stood up on tippie toes and gently kissed him closing my eyes. His hands went back to my back and pulled me closer. Our kiss was short and sweet but very special. I opened my eyes and started to stand up straight moving my hands down to his neck.

"So do that mean I don't have to get you anything else then?" I turned my head slightly and frowned making him nod and let me go. "Got it. Why don't I go get some flowers and chocolates?"

"And champagne." He sighed out as I let him go and nodded.

"And champagne. Sure...I'll be right back." I nodded as he kissed my forehead and started to turn back to the front door. "Love you." I waved small as he opened the door, and walked out.

"Love you too." He smiled over his shoulder making me feel even more in love. And for once, I felt okay about that.

 **This is a super weird story for me. No smut. Not very long and super...romantic. But i wrote it for a challenge! Review if you wouldn't mind!**


End file.
